We've Got A Mission
We've Got A Mission is a song from The Royal Journey. The song uses the same tune as We Built This City. :All: :We've got a mission, we've got a mission to save the day :Got a mission, we've got a mission to save the day :Andrew: :The aliens had landed and captured my horse. :Austin: :We'll do anything to rescue him, of course. :Pablo: :For the very first time, the entire squad :Tyrone: :Has a big assignment :All: :with a royal plot. :We're monarchs to the rescue, we will help in every way :Pablo and Tyrone: :Don't you remember? :We've got a mission, we've got a mission to save the day :All: :We've got a mission, we've got a mission to save the day :Got a mission, we've got a mission to save the day :Uniqua: :Someone's responsible for the sneaky plan :Who cares, we're always coming to find out at hand :Tasha: :We just want to figure out, why do they want him :The king's horse is feeling :All: :very, deeply grim. :We're monarchs to the rescue, we will help in every way :Uniqua and Tasha: :Don't you remember? :We've got a mission, we've got a mission to save the day :All: :We've got a mission, we've got a mission to save the day :Got a mission, we've got a mission to save the day :All: :We've got a mission, we've got a mission to save the day :Got a mission, we've got a mission to save the day :Austin, Pablo, and Tyrone: :We're riding in the starship :Andrew: :to Planet Mysterio :Uniqua and Tasha: :We're gonna solve the mystery, oh :Andrew: :and we'll take Francis home. :We'll find the hideout of these sneaky guys :Tasha: :This could be the greatest challenge :Tasha and Uniqua: :of our entire lives. :Uniqua: :So, Francis really need us. :Austin: :We want him homeward bound :Pablo: :And when we stop the aliens :Tyrone: :He'll be safe and sound :Pablo: (speaking) :I don't know what these aliens want with Francis, but we'll find out soon enough. :All: :Don't you remember? (remember) :Austin: (speaking) :King Andrew, we're getting closer to Planet Mysterio! :Andrew: (speaking) :Hold on, Francis! We're coming! :All: :We're monarchs to the rescue, we will help in every way :Andrew and Austin: :Don't you remember? :We've got a mission, we've got a mission to save the day :All: :We've got a mission, we've got a mission to save the day :Got a mission, we've got a mission to save the day :Got a mission, we've got a mission to save the day :Got a mission, we've got a mission to save the day :(We've got, we've got a mission) got a mission (We've got, we've got a mission) :(We've got, we've got a mission) got a mission (We've got, we've got a mission) :(We've got, we've got a mission) got a mission (We've got, we've got a mission) :(We've got, we've got a mission) got a mission (We've got, we've got a mission) Category:Songs